Birthday Present For Him
by TrishCastle
Summary: Castle's birthday and more. R&R please. Thanks, friends. :D


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Castle. :)**

He went to Vegas for the weekend. Relaxed and enjoyed life for a little while. Well, he deserved it. A little reward for him after a year of hard work and success. He also needed time to cool and clear his mind of everything that happened. It conquered him so fast that he was not able to resist it. He was so hurt by the rush of emotions. It burned in his head, over and over again. The words that she uttered, _"I was shot in the chest and I REMEMBER EVERY SECOND OF IT." _She lied.

He cannot imagine she lied to him. He cannot imagine that after all this time she hid that from him. It's like he was the one who was shot. It hurt him too much that his mind brings him to decide wrong things. It hurt him so much that pulling away is the best plan he thought of.

Even if he wanted to leave so much, his heart disapproved. He just cannot turn off the switch, If there was a switch to turn off. This trip brought him to lots of places. Late night in the casino, call girls everywhere, and lots of things that he has not done in a while. But he realized this wasn't him. This isn't the guy that has been living for 3 years. He's better than this.

When he arrived on the door of his loft. He stopped and breathed in deeply. He thought he was facing another battle. His battle against his emotions for Beckett. And he was so determined to do it no matter what. That thought was going on in his mind, but his fragile heart cannot contain those thoughts. His heart continues to fight for it seems to be the right thing. And even if he thinks the same, he just can't go through another stab at the heart like that.

He entered the loft and breathed in the present situation. He placed his keys unconsciously on the table but felt something different there. A note was seated there waiting for him to read it. He picked it up and read it, _"Hey! How was your trip? I hope it was great. –KB"._ His heart clenched and unconsciously release all the hate he has build up for days. He decided to let it go because this makes him lose his momentum. But something shocked him as he entered deeper to his loft, an envelope with a little box above it. He picked it up and read the little tag on the box, _"Happy birthday, Castle! I hope you'll like this little gift of mine. –KB". _He placed the little box down the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. He starred at the envelope that has _"To Castle" _in her personalized handwriting scribbled on it. He opened it and braced himself to what it said,

_Dear Rick,_

_ Happy birthday! I don't know what happened, but I can feel that there's something. I miss you. Your presence, your jokes, and all of you. You might be wondering why I am saying this but there's something that I have been hiding from you. And I'm so sorry for doing it but I thought it was best for that time. I heard you; I heard you said you love me. I was afraid to say this cause I know that if I do something will change and I just don't want to ruin everything that we have, what I have. I have you. And I thought if this ruins everything, I will lose you. And I don't want that to happen. And I don't want to go back and think that I waited too much. I love you so much, Castle. I really do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if fate will allow us. But right now, I just want you to know that I really love you. And I don't want anything but to be with you._

_PS. The box hold a miniature coffee cup with a letter R on it. When I saw this, it reminded me of you. I hope you'll like it._

_Kate_

He folded the letter and closed his eyes. She definitely loved him. She does, all those thoughts that he has were wrong. He was unconsciously rubbing his thumb back and forth on her name. Feeling her presence just with her name. He absorbed the moment; indeed he was so happy and sure that all those waiting are so worth it.

"She went here and told me everything. I was angry at first but I eventually understood why she hid it from you. I know, Dad you were hurt by this but somehow you should think about forgiving her." He heard her daughter's voice as she descend the stairs.

He smiled and replied to her, "I did. I did forgive her already. I wasn't actually mad, but I was hurt. All is well."

"She made me put everything in place. She's so sweet, Dad. And I think she needs you and you need her. I love her for you. She's very caring. And with that, she makes me happy too." A tear escaped out of her eyes as she confessed those full emotions to him.

He held her in a big hug. And thought, _"What a great family and life he has."_

**A/N: It's one-shot for now, but thinking of writing more. Lemme know what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
